


What happens in Shane's Office...

by ezzion



Category: Shane Dawson - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, garrett watts - Fandom, shane and friends
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, gandrew - Freeform, one shots, shane's office / before morgan moved in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezzion/pseuds/ezzion
Summary: Some one shots about Garrett & Andrew hanging out™ at Shane's office, back when Garrett's place was a mess.





	1. Fighting like 8-year-olds

“No way, I would totally win in a duelling competition against Hermoine! Ron’s mine bitch!” Garrett expressed in a high voice as his ginger friend just giggled at him. They had just arrived at Shane’s office and Andrew was sitting on the kitchen counter, his feet dangling above the ground. Garrett was stood beside the fridge, eating string beans.  
  
_Gross. Garrett really has some weird taste._  
  
“I have a hard time believing you would even have the guts to duel at Hogwarts. You’d be too afraid to lose any house-points.” Andrew said with a smug smile on his face. Garrett gasped, though he realized Andrew was right. “I would fight you. Right here, right now!” He said, knowing fully well Andrew would absolutely win. He playfully hit Andrew on the arm. This resulted in Andrew grabbing Garrett’s wrist and holding it down, but Garrett wasn’t going to back down this easily. Too bad Garrett didn't have a wand on him, he would've won instantly. If magic were real. “And honestly, Hermoine would win in a heartbeat. She's a bright one, you know.” Andrew said calmly while overpowering Garrett. Garrett was whimpering, trying to catch his breath. He felt a little embarrassed for already feeling defeated, Andrew was clearly in better shape than he was. But through him suffering from actually working out, he couldn't help but giggle at the thought of two grown ass man fighting like little 8-year-old boys.

“Okay okay okay, you win…” Garrett said in a defeated tone. At this point, Andrew was stood behind him, holding a crouched down Garrett at his elbows. “Don’t forget it, Garrett, I won!” Andrew let him go and threw his fist in the air. “Okay, now something less physical? I’ll pick the movie since I won.” Andrew walked to their DVD collection that had slowly accumulated while they were basically living here instead of their own houses. It was strange, he felt both glad and a little disappointed that their little physical moment was over. Garrett threw himself on the couch. “Wow, this was my work out for the week.” Garrett yawned while stretching his arms. Andrew laughed, looking through movies he’d probably all seen with Garrett. Honestly, Garrett couldn’t care less about the movie they would watch, he just wanted to spend some time with his friend alone. Sometimes he missed just having Andrew for himself. Sure, it was nice that they had a group to hang out with together, but this meant having to sacrifice their precious movie nights. “Oh, this is perfect!” Andrew roared. “Let’s watch Fight Club!” He said enthusiastically. Garrett, acting offended, caved after mere seconds and nodded in agreement.

It’s not that Garrett never noticed that Andrew was an attractive guy, but it hadn’t ever been something distracting for Garrett. It was like this was the first time he actually noticed how soft Andrew’s skin was. How handsome and cute he looked curled up on a couch. He couldn't believe he had never thought of Andrew in that light. His own Ronald Weasley. Was he Hermoine in this situation? Probably more like Harry. Shyly, Garrett turned his head back to the television, suddenly not very comfortable with this new-found appreciation for his friend. But every once in a while, he couldn’t help but glance at his ginger friend.  
  
_Oh god, he’s so handsome._

Andrew had never been a very smooth guy. That made it even harder for him when he felt his face turn red every time he saw Garrett turn his attention to Andrew. He only saw it in the corners of his eyes, but that didn’t stop the blushing. After a while, he just couldn’t take the shame anymore. “Do I have something on my face Garrett?” He asked, with half a smile.  
  
_Oh, but I wouldn’t mind something on my face, I want you on my face._  
  
He saw that it was now Garrett’s turn to turn red. Immediately, he regretted his words “Sorry, I didn’t… It’s just… distracting me a little that this man-boy is watching me while I’m trying to watch Fight Club.” This happened every time. Andrew would try his best to flirt, but he just ended up making it a joke. It's not that Andrew wanted to make a big deal about it, coming out to his friend. Letting Garrett know he was bi, letting him know that he really wouldn't mind having Garrett on his face. Garrett laughed at his lame comment, and at that moment, Andrew didn’t mind that he couldn’t flirt. If he could make Garrett laugh, the unsuccessful flirting was enough.  
  
_For now._  
 


	2. Dirty, dirty laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason that the laundry detergent fell in the laundry room. Another small fic inspired by Louise the lesbian's Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't smut or anything, but it is suggestive, so keep that in mind.

“Garrett, I’m going to wash my clothes.” Andrew was walking around the office couch, picking up all his clothes. “Do you have any dirty laundry? Because it would probably fit in there with mine.” Garrett was scrolling through Instagram, looking up to see Andrew in just his underwear. He was picking up a grey sweater of his, making sure to show off his butt to Garrett.

 

 _Damn he looks good_ Garrett thought to himself.

 

“Every piece of clothing of mine is dirty. I’ll give you all of it.” Andrew snorted at his boyfriend as Garrett got off the couch to pick up his own clothes, which were spread across the entire office. Once he finished, he went to the laundry room to find Andrew. Still just wearing barely anything. “Are you going to wash all your clothes that are here though? What are you going to wear while washing them?” Andrew thought for a while and was suddenly very pleased with himself. He placed his head on Garrett’s shoulder and twirled his fingers on Garrett’s side. “I’m not going to wear anything,” He whispered in Garrett’s ear. Garrett could feel goosebumps everywhere and blushed uncontrollably. “Oh” Was all he could get out, still a bit flustered with his boyfriend’s words.

 

Andrew, trying to casually return to his laundry, turned to washing machine on. Garrett looked Andrew up and down, to see that he was still just wearing his boxers. “What’s that you still have on?” Garrett pointed to them, wanting to seem a little more dominant than he felt. He tugged at the waistband, and saw that Andrew was now blushing. “You can take them off…” Andrew uttered, very turned on by Garrett’s actions. Garrett didn’t need Andrew to repeat that request, but he wanted to take things a bit slower.

 

Garrett planted some kisses on Andrew’s neck, and slowly went a little more south with his mouth. He traced Andrew’s collarbones with his mouth, while gently touching Andrew’s back with his hands. Andrew, thoroughly enjoying this, couldn’t help but get out a moan. Garrett heard and was pleased with himself. He cupped Andrew’s butt, and carried him to put Andrew on the washing machine. Andrew looked into Garrett’s eyes and went in for a kiss. His hands went to Garrett’s back, while Garrett’s hands were in Andrew’s hair, uncarefully tugging it. It was a passionate and hungry kiss, both of the boys fighting for dominance. Though Garrett seemed to win this one. He pushed Andrew’s body to the wall, which caused the washing detergent to fall onto the ground. But both boys were quite unfazed by it. They could clean that up later.

 

Andrew started grinning through the kiss. “I’m starting to think I should’ve put you in there with all that dirty laundry.” He thought out loud, still planting kisses on Garrett’s mouth. Garrett smirked at this comment and pulled away to raise an eyebrow. “You haven’t seen half of how dirty I can be.” Garrett said with a low voice, which caused Andrew to actually squirm. “Well no, you don’t ever let me see the state of your tiny house. I bet that’s dirtier than you are.” Andrew said as soft as he possibly could. Garrett smirked, leaning into the kiss again.


End file.
